This invention relates to catamenial tampons, and more particularly to an improved tampon which is in the form of a soft, conformable, hollow bag and which covers a substantial portion of the interior of the vaginal cavity.
It has been long recognized that the internal vaginal cavity in its normal collapsed state is of much wider dimension in its transverse plane than in its vertical plane. It is equally well known that the minimum dimension of the vagina is near the introitus while the maximum dimension is near the cervix. It is desirable, therefore, when considering a tampon for catamenial use, to provide a structure which is in its initial state is of a size small enough to pass through the vaginal orifice without discomfort, and when once inside the vaginal cavity and beyond the restrictions of the orifice may be expanded, particularly in the lateral direction, to contact substantially all of surface of the vaginal walls from one side to the other in the vaginal cavity to prevent early bypass of the menstrual discharges from the cervix. Since the vaginal wall in its normal collapsed state is flaccid and has multiple folds and wrinkles which provide channels through which a significant portion of the menstrual fluids normally flow, it is also important that the absorbent tampon be as soft and conformable as possible, in order to conform to shape of the vaginal cavity and fit within these channels to minimize leakage.
The absorbent catamenial tampons now in general use comprise small, highly compressed, cylindrical plugs about three-eighths to one-half inch (about 1.0 cm to 1.3 cm) in diameter and from 1 xc2xd to 2 xc2xd inches in length (about 3.8 cm to 6.4 cm). Because of the need for absorbent capacity, they are usually formed from batts much larger in size than the vaginal orifice, and compressed to the small size indicated above in order to facilitate insertion. As fluid is absorbed, these compressed tampons are expected to re-expand toward their original pre-compressed size, and to eventually become large enough to effectively cover the vaginal cavity against fluid leakage or bypass. While it has been found that these compressed tampons perform their intended function tolerably well, even the best of them do not re-expand sufficiently, or fast enough, to provide good transverse coverage against leakage even though the vertical block may be satisfactory. Further, most of these tampons often use only a small portion of their absorptive capacity before leakage. Since these tampons require some fluid absorption to re-expand, it is clear that fluid bypass and leakage can occur prematurely, and can particularly occur immediately following the time of insertion.
Numerous attempts have been made to solve this problem with some approaches focusing on the applicator and others focusing on the tampon itself.
For example, some approaches in the patent art suggest a tampon with a built-in mechanical expansion means, a typical example being U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,311 to Kohx et al. However, while a good transverse block appears to be produced, the mechanical expansion means disclosed in that patent is in the form of a flat spring-like element which after insertion permanently maintains the spread configuration of the tampon, may make it difficult to remove.
Another approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,528 to Whitehead et al, which teaches the use of a sack of absorbent material collapsed to a small size for insertion and which after insertion is expanded by the introduction of a gas or a fluid internally of the sack. The multiple steps and complicated manipulation of the gas or fluid introduction means required when using this type of tampon detract from what otherwise appears to be an effective solution of the problem.
Still another approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,395 issued to Johnson, et al. The Johnson, et al. patent teaches the use of an elongated inserter device over which a flat tampon is draped. The inserter is said to permit the draped portion of the tampon to be pulled, rather than pushed into the cavity from the point at which the tampon is supported on the leading end of the inserter. The inserter means is equipped with a bilateral expansion mechanism which at the user""s option may be operated to transversely spread the tampon at the time of insertion. The inserter device described in the Johnson, et al. patent suffers from many drawbacks, however. The Johnson inserter device is a complicated device comprising a pair of hinged arms that are capable of laterally diverging at a hinge or joint. The angular nature of the hinged arms would make that inserter uncomfortable to use. The complex nature of the hinged arms would also make it difficult and expensive to manufacture. As a result, it would not be suitable as a disposable applicator.
Another problem that exists in deploying tampons having a greater transverse dimension within the vaginal cavity is that this greater transverse dimension of the vaginal cavity is roughly perpendicular to the vaginal opening.
One attempt to address this latter problem is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,867 issued to Bletzinger, et al. The Bletzinger, et al. patent is directed to a tampon insertion device having a positioning indicator thereon. The device described in the Bletzinger, et al. patent comprises an insertion device for tampons which are either of cylindrical cross-section, or non-cylindrical cross-section but constructed to expand when subjected to fluids in a non-cylindrical shape. The insertion device is provided with an indicator that aids the user in inserting the tampon with its major cross-sectional axis transverse to the major axis of the vaginal opening. The Bletzinger device, however, is awkward in that it requires insertion of the widest dimension of the tampon cross-wise to the narrowest dimension of the vaginal opening.
Another series of attempts to overcome the problems associated with conventional, highly compressed, fluid expanding tampons is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,094 issued to Duncan and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,794,029 and 3,766,921 both issued to Dulle. The Duncan and Dulle devices are all generally conical and are designed to be dry-expanding. While these devices would be expected to overcome some of the problems associated with highly compressed, fluid expanding tampons, the Duncan and Dulle devices still require significant rigidity and compression in order to permit their use in a conventional xe2x80x9ctube and plungerxe2x80x9d type applicator for which they are designed.
It has been found during development of the present invention that a tampon constructed according to the invention described herein can provide even further improvements in comfort, low wearing awareness, and performance as compared to currently marketed tampons and previous attempts to improve upon such tampons such as those described above. Tampons according to the present invention may be designed for digital insertion. Alternatively, a unique tampon applicator which is capable of effectively deploying a tampon of the type described herein may also be provided.
This invention relates to catamenial tampons, and more particularly to an improved tampon which is in the form, of a soft, conformable, hollow bag and which covers a substantial portion of the interior of the vaginal cavity.
In one embodiment, the tampon of the present invention, has a bag-like conformable absorbent body. The tampon has an outer surface, an inner surface, a head portion and a trailing portion. The inner surface of the tampon defines an interior of the tampon wherein the head portion is closed and the trailing portion defines an opening into the interior of the tampon. The tampon may have a shape modulus of compression of less than 0.05 pounds force. The tampon may also comprise a withdrawal sting attached to the absorbent party of the tampon. The withdrawal string may be attached to the head portion of the absorbent body. The string may also be disposed within the interior of the tampon. In some preferred embodiments, the string may be attached to the head portion of the tampon and a portion of the string may be disposed within the interior of the tampon such that the tampon is inverted when the withdrawal sting is pulled for removal.
In one embodiment, the tampon comprises an absorbent material selected from the group consisting of: rayon, cotton, superabsorbent material, and blends thereof.
In another embodiment, the outer surface of the tampon may comprise texturing elements. The texturing elements in one preferred embodiment comprise texturing fibers. The texturing elements may be hydrophilic. The texturing elements may comprise capillary channel fibers. Additionally, the texturing elements may have a lower density than the outer surface of said tampon such that a density gradient is created from the texturing elements to the outer surface of the tampon.
In another embodiment, the tampon comprises at least one pleated fold in said outer surface. The tampon may comprise a pair of pleats located at opposite sides of said outer surface.
In one embodiment, the tampon may comprises a layered structure such that the material composition of the outer surface of the tampon differs from the material composition or density of the inner surface of the tampon. The tampon may comprise at least an outer layer and an inner layer wherein at least a portion of the outer layer defines the outer surface and wherein at least a portion of the inner layer defines the inner surface. The inner surface may comprises a liquid impervious barrier. The inner layer of the tampon may have a higher density than the outer layer. The inner layer may comprise primarily cotton. The outer layer may comprises primarily rayon.
In one embodiment of the tampon of the present invention, when the tampon is compressed in a flat configuration the outer surface has a maximum width which exceeds the width of the opening of the trailing portion of the tampon. The tampon may have a plan view when collapsed which is generally balloon-shaped. The tampon may have a syngyna absorbency of from about 5 to about 30 grams.